


saving my love for a rainy day

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, diana's pining hard, happy birthday my best child, she’s got big feelings for this ball of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Rain doesn't always ruin birthdays.





	saving my love for a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Your girl is back with her favorite children in honor of Akko's birthday. Happy reading!

If there was one thing Diana had been looking forward to, it was Akko’s birthday. More specifically, the opportunity to _be_ with Akko on her birthday. 

In typical fashion, Diana spent so much of her days carrying out various tasks, completing assignments, and providing help to others; she hardly had any free time of her own. But for one day in particular, she decided she wasn’t going to let all her duties overwhelm her. For one day in particular, she wanted Akko to come first. And when she left out of her suite that morning (not quite catching Barbara’s mention of a chance of rain later on), she smiled to herself, practically giddy to see her friend.

Of course, the morning had gone by in a chorus of happy birthdays and plenty of cheer. Half the school had warmed up to Akko after everything she had done and seeing so many people take a quick second to send their regards brought smiles to everyone’s faces, most of all Akko’s.

It wasn’t until after their morning classes, when things had settled down, did Diana approach Akko. 

She had spotted her on her own in the hallway, which was exactly what Diana had been hoping for. It wasn’t everyday they got to spend time alone together, not with the number of friends they always had around. 

And maybe it was selfish to want a moment with Akko all by herself when everyone else was just as enthusiastic to celebrate her birthday, and it wasn’t as though Diana disliked spending time with the other girls when they were all together. But as much as she had grown to enjoy their company and companionship, she didn’t think she’d be trying this hard to get a moment alone with them if it were _their_ birthdays. Because the way she felt towards her time with Akko and Akko alone… She wasn’t sure if that attachment existed with anyone else. 

And in the end, much to her pleasure, Akko had seemed equally as eager to accompany Diana for a walk outdoors.

It had been nice, the two of them talking, enjoying each other’s company under the cloudy sky, and falling into the peace that had become so familiar to both of them. And even when the rain indeed came, surprising them both, neither of them felt like the moment had been ruined as they hurried to find cover, giggles spilling from their lips like the raindrops from the clouds.

Diana knew she could have quickly and easily cast a spell to shield them from the rain, but there was something about foregoing reason just to be able to laugh alongside Akko that was so much more appealing. Even when Akko pulled them underneath a nearby archway instead of dashing the few extra meters it would have taken to get indoors, Diana willingly complied. With Akko by her side, she often found that what was less practical had a way of being all the more charming.

And charmed, she certainly was.

“Oh man,” Akko chuckled, wiping away the wet hair that was stuck to her forehead. “I didn’t even notice it had gotten so cloudy.”

“Neither had I,” Diana grinned. All of her attention had been focused elsewhere. “At least it isn’t too bad. A storm would be rather unpleasant on your birthday.”

Akko let out a hum and peeked up at the sky above. “You know, it’s funny. When I was a kid, I’d hate it if it rained on my birthday. I think my parents started praying for good weather every year because of how upset I'd get if it wasn't.”

“Are you getting upset now?” Diana asked.

Akko shook her head. “No. Even though it’s raining, I’m still,” her eyes traveled over to Diana’s and softened, “really happy.” 

Diana felt a flutter in her chest. “That’s… very good.”

“It is, isn’t it? Not getting upset over something small like rain. Don’t you think I’ve matured a lot?”

Diana arched an eyebrow. “Are you fishing for compliments?”

“It’s my birthday, humor me,” Akko said in a playfully smug manner.

A snicker left Diana’s mouth. “You may have grown in other ways, but I see some things are still the same.” 

But that was alright. Even if she wouldn’t say it out loud, there were some parts of Akko she never wanted to change. Even the part of her that had supposedly matured but didn’t hesitate to stick her tongue out in response.

Diana silently chuckled. “No matter how old you get, you’re always going to be Akko, aren’t you?”

Akko pulled her tongue back into her mouth and grinned. “Probably. Years from now, I’ll still be acting like this and you’ll still be teasing me for it.”

_Years from now._ The words echoed in Diana’s head in the most pleasant way. 

Where would they be years from now? Would they still be like this? Or would they be different? And if any differences came forth, Diana could only hope, by whatever stroke of luck, they were granted with a _good_ different. The best kind of different she only allowed herself to dream about.

“Well,” Diana said in a low voice, stepping away from her thoughts, “we’ll just have to wait and see if you’re correct. Years from now.”

And the look Akko gave her in return, as if she already _knew_ she was correct, as if she could already _see_ where their future would take them, was almost too much for Diana to handle. She looked away. The pitter-patter of rain suddenly sounded so much quieter as her heartbeat thudded in her ears.

“A-Anyway,” she finally spoke. “Perhaps we should go inside now and freshen up before classes resume.”

“Yeah, sure,” Akko agreed, then added, “After class, you wanna meet up again?”

Diana returned her gaze to Akko’s and, this time, the look in her eyes was so innocently hopeful, she could never dream of saying no. Her body relaxed. “That would be nice.”

The corners of Akko’s lips quirked upward. “Yeah, it would. Oh, and hey,” she continued before either of their attentions shifted, “I know you’ve been really busy lately and you hardly ever have any free time, but the fact that you still want to spend my birthday with me is…” Her eyes flickered toward the wet ground and her face grew shy. “I just really appreciate it.”

Diana swallowed. Her heartbeat was back in her ears and everything else seemed to drown out.

“Akko,” she said before she could stop herself.

“Yeah?” 

“I—” _I want to spend all of your birthdays with you. I… I…_

Diana sighed. Those were words she didn’t think she could say just yet. 

A wistful smile made its way to her lips. _Not now._  Some other time, hopefully. She would do her best to tell Akko all the things she so badly wanted her to hear. But for now, she’d save it for another rainy day.

“I just… wanted to say happy birthday again,” Diana decided on saying. “And, despite the rain, I hope you continue to have a wonderful time.”

“I really don’t mind the rain. Besides,” Akko flashed Diana the smile that always made her feel like everything would be alright, “the sun will come out eventually.”

And, of course she was right. But Diana had to digress.

Because she didn’t need to wait until “eventually” to see the sun come out. Not when there was already one right in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell anyone, but I think Diana's a little in love.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
